A Little Bit Longer
by audey
Summary: "...Ha?" hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibir Momoi. Momoi tidak pernah menyangka akan kejadian apapun yang menimpanya. Apapun. Namun, semua itu membuatnya semakin dekat dengan pemuda berambut merah itu./ "Perjuanganmu adalah sesuatu yang patut kau banggakan."
1. Diterima!

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

cover: tumblr

warning: too many dots

.

.

* * *

Satsuki Momoi tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Sambil menggenggam erat _mouse_ di tangan kanannya dan men- _scroll_ halaman tampilan inbox yang dilihatnya dari atas ke bawah berulang kali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya karena perasaan senang yang mulai bergejolak di hatinya. Nafasnya pun tak karuan, seperti habis lari marathon.

"..Ha," hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum pandangan matanya kabur karena air mata yang sudah menumpuk di ekor matanya.

"HAH?!" Ia berusaha berdiri dari kursinya, tetapi kakinya sangat lemas sampai ia jatuh dari kursinya sendiri. Suara jatuhnya cukup keras sampai ia mendengar suara ibunya memanggil dari bawah.

"Satsuki-chan? Ada apa?"

"… _I-ittai_ ," Momoi berusaha berdiri dari tempat ia jatuh ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki ibunya menaiki tangga. Namun, ketika ia meraih kursinya yang beroda itu, ia kembali jatuh ke lantai karena roda kursinya yang _tidak mau diam_. "Wa!"

Saat itulah ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Segera ia hampiri putrinya itu walaupun di tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sendok sayur.

"Aduh, kamu itu kenapa sih, Satsuki-chan?" ia membantu putrinya berdiri sebelum merapikan kursinya. "Ibu kan kaget jadinya—"

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan!" Momoi menggenggam erat kedua lengan ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku! Aku!"

"Aduuh, Satsuki-chan! Jangan goyangkan tubuh Ibu sekencang itu!" kata ibunya sambil berusaha menghentikan putrinya yang sudah seperti gunung meletus itu. "Nah, ada apa?"

"Kaa-chan…," Momoi tersenyum tulus, tidak peduli tatapan ibunya yang memasang wajah heran. Namun, wajah ibunya ikut terkejut dan seketika sendok sayur yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai.

" _Aku diterima._ "

.

.

* * *

 **A Little Bit Longer**

 **...**

 _"Sedikit lagi..."_

 **...**

* * *

Momoi tidak pernah menyangka. Jujur saja.

Tiga universitas yang ia ingin masuki, mengiriminya _email_ kemarin.

Pertama, Universitas C.

"Mmh, ketemu Dai-chan lagi," Momoi tertawa sendiri. "Ah, tapi di sana ada Kagamin dan Ki-chan juga! Pasti bakal _rame_!"

Begitulah pikirnya. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak mendapat universitas itu. Berita mengejutkan? Ya, Momoi sampai mengurung diri di kamar.

Kedua, Universitas B.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun ada di sana!" Jantung Momoi berdebar-debar dan kedua pipinya merona ketika ia memikirkan pemuda itu. "Kalau tidak salah Mukkun juga! Baiklah aku akan berjuang!"

Begitulah pikirnya. Namun, sekali lagi, Momoi merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya saja ia tidak bisa, apalagi untuk bisa berada di satu kampus dengannya.

Terakhir, Universitas A.

"Hmm… Midorin kalau tidak salah di sana," gumam Momoi dengan tampang datar. Ia tidak terlalu begitu berharap lagi. "Universitas A ya… tidak heran kalau Midorin diterima di situ. Dua universitas sebelumnya saja aku tidak diterima… apalagi i—"

 _Klik_.

"…Ha."

.

.

Siapa sangka bahwa ia diterima di Universitas tersebut?

.

.

" _Lalu apa alasanmu meneleponku, Momoi?_ " suara Midorima terdengar dari _handphone_ Momoi setelah gadis itu menghabiskan tiga menitnya untuk menjangkau pemuda itu. Dari suaranya, Momoi bisa menebak bahwa kemungkinan Midorima sedang jengkel untuk menerima telepon dari siapa pun. Tapi Momoi tidak memedulikan hal itu ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Midorin jangan begitu dong," kata Momoi sedikit sedih, "Aku menelepon karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

Midorima menghela nafas sebelum bertanya, " _Bantuan apa?_ "

"Umm… Sepertinya," suara Momoi memelan seperti suara anak kecil yang takut dimarahi oleh orang tuanya, "sepertinya aku tersesat…"

Momoi cukup menyesal dengan pilihannya untuk menelepon Midorima karena setelah ia mengakui bahwa ia tersesat dan tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi, ia harus mengorbankan beberapa menit berharganya untuk mendengar ceramahan dari pemuda itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang dikenalnya di Universitas A hanya Midorima…

"Lalu aku harus ke mana?" tanya Momoi dengan nada putus asa. "Kampus ini besar sekali.."

" _Haah…_ ," Midorima kembali mengeluarkan nafas frustrasinya sebelum berkata, " _Aku tidak bisa mengarahkan jalan padamu karena aku hanya ingat denah fakultasku. Aku juga tidak bisa menjemputmu-dayo. Fakultasmu cukup jauh dari fakultasku."_

"…Begitu ya," gumam Momoi. "Baiklah, aku akan coba kembali cari jalan sebelumnya. Terima kasih, Midorin. Maaf, lho kalau aku mengganggu."

" _Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa kembali-nodayo,_ " kata Midorima. " _Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menelepon yang satu fakultas denganmu? Kau aneh sekali-nodayo."_

"…Hah?" Momoi kini kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

" _Jangan bilang… kau kira hanya kau dan aku yang masuk ke universitas ini?_ "

Momoi mengangguk walau ia tahu Midorima tidak melihatnya. "Iya, memangnya siapa la—"

" _Kau bercanda-nodayo!_ " Midorima terdengar terkejut dari ujung telepon. " _Yang masuk tidak hanya kau dan aku, tahu!"_

"Hah?! Siapa lagi memangnya?"

" _Ckck… Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan A—"_

"Momoi?"

Suara itu berhasil mengejutkan Momoi dan membuatnya menoleh. Untuk sementara, ia menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari telinganya. Namun, saat itu 'sementara' terkesan begitu lama baginya. Entah mengapa, suara itu berhasil memutus koneksi antara Momoi dan _handphone_ nya, membuat gadis itu memfokuskan kedua matanya pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

.

「 _Tidak apa-apa…_ 」

.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah itu tersenyum, "Ternyata benar Momoi. Pantas suaranya familiar."

.

「 _Jangan menangis, kau harus menghargai sedikit usahamu itu…_ 」

.

"…," Momoi hanya terdiam di tempat ia berdiri sambil mematikan teleponnya perlahan-lahan. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud Midorima terutama karena universitas yang dimasukinya adalah universitas terbaik.

Tidak heran.

Namun, Momoi sendiri terkejut, terutama karena ketika ia melihat pemuda itu, beberapa kenangan terakhir di SMAnya kembali melintas di kepalanya.

.

「 _Memang sih,_ one-sided _… tetapi tidak berarti itu menyedihkan._ 」

.

Perlahan Momoi tersenyum. Ia masih ingat mengapa akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghormati pemuda di depannya itu. Menghormatinya dengan amat sangat.

Itu karena…

.

「… _Perjuanganmu itu…_ 」

.

"Tidak kusangka, aku bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun," kata Momoi dan merasa geli sendiri karena ia sampai sebodoh itu tidak menyadarinya. Seharusnya ia bisa menebaknya.

Pemuda bernama Akashi itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Tidak menyangka? Apakah aku begitu mudah untuk dilupakan?"

Momoi tertawa lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan memberi Akashi pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sendiri tidak memberi kabar!" kata Momoi. "Yang lain saling menyaut di _group chat_ kok ketika aku bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Iya, iya, maaf," kata Akashi akhirnya mengalah. "Lalu di tanganmu itu, berkas-berkas yang harus diserahkan, ya?"

"Hehe, iya," jawab Momoi sambil tersenyum malu, "sebenarnya aku tersesat, jadi aku tidak tahu di mana aku harus menyerahkan berkas ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Akashi. "Untuk permintaan maaf, kuantar kau sana. Kampus ini, jujur saja, memang sangat besar. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi juga akan ingat jalannya, kok."

"Oh, begitu ya?" kata Momoi. "Apakah dulu Akashi-kun juga begitu?"

"Hmm, yah, tidak separah kau sih," sebelum Akashi menerima kembali pukulan ringan di lengannya, ia berkata, "tapi aku yakin kau akan cepat mengingatnya, Momoi. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berusaha. Ah, ingatkah apa yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu?"

Momoi tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya.

Akashi pun balas tersenyum, "Bagus."

.

.

 _「…_ _adalah sesuatu yang patut kau banggakan._ _」_

* * *

 **A/N:** hehe, datang lagi dengan pairing baru hehe: **AkaMomo~**

ngga tau nih, author tiba-tiba jadi suka sama pairing itu abis baca fanficnya author **seizenber** :3

settingnya di dunia kampus ya, terinspirasi setelah baca fanficnya **Bone104..** tapi moga-moga aku ngga buat yang baper banget.. kasian momoi nya ntar :') hang in there Momoi!

thank you for reading! XD please leave a review supaya author bisa lebih baik lagi, mudah-mudahan ngga bingung sama fic nya author yaa hehehe

see you next chappie~


	2. Saat itu

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

warning: too many dots

.

.

* * *

 _Bukannya ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya di dalam, Momoi banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar, merasakan angin malam yang dingin karena salju di bulan Desember. Ia merasa tidak ingin masuk sebelum air matanya yang tumpah itu berhenti. Kalau mereka melihat kondisinya saat ini, hanya akan merusak suasana. Lagipula, kebahagiaan yang memenuhi ruangan itu adalah keinginan Momoi, tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus berada di luar garis batas itu untuk tidak merusak keinginannya_

 _Melihat_ pemuda _itu dari sini… baginya sudah cukup._

" _Kenapa yang buat acara tidak ikut bergabung?"_

 _Momoi menoleh dan melihat pemuda yang dikenalnya itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum hangat. Momoi menghapus air matanya lalu balas tersenyum, "Akashi-kun kenapa juga tidak ikut bergabung?"_

"… _Tadi, Tou-san meneleponku," jawab Akashi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Eh.. emm..," Momoi menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku akan merusak suasana yang berharga itu. Lagipula, ini kan malam natal…"_

 _Akashi tahu. Walau gadis itu tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tetapi dari posisi di mana mereka berdiri saat ini… dengan jendela sebagai pembatas dan penembus pandang… bahkan ia sendiri pun dapat melihatnya. Perasaan Momoi dan_ dia _…_

 _Kemudian, Momoi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kepalanya. Sebuah tangan mengelusnya dengan lembut, menenangkan hati Momoi yang sebelumnya penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan olehnya sendiri._

" _Tidak apa-apa," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat tulus dan belum pernah dilihat oleh Momoi sebelumnya._

" _Jangan menangis, kau harus menghargai sedikit usahamu itu," Akashi melirik sedikit ke arah jendela lalu ke arah Momoi lagi, "Memang sih,_ one-sided _… tetapi tidak berarti itu menyedihkan."_

"… _Hah?" Momoi terkejut sedikit, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "…Bagiku, iya."_

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat sisi positifnya saja?"_

" _Sisi positif?"_

 _Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Di balik itu, kau melakukan sebuah_ perjuangan _, Momoi. Tidak hanya untuk itu saja tetapi untuk semuanya. Jujur saja, aku berharap aku bisa memiliki perjuangan semacam itu."_

 _Akashi lalu menatap Momoi lagi, "Perjuanganmu itu adalah sesuatu yang patut kau banggakan. Jangan sampai kau hilangkan."_

 _Momoi hanya bisa menatap Akashi yang ikut memandang ke arah ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama seperti di dunia yang berbeda dengan ruangan tersebut. Namun, kata-kata Akashi sebelumnya perlahan-lahan mengisi kekosongan di hati Momoi yang sebelumnya telah kosong karena dinginnya salju yang turun saat itu._

 _Di tengah-tengah kediaman mereka, tiba-tiba Akashi berkata, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja."_

" _Hah?!"_

.

.

* * *

 **A Little Bit Longer**

 **...**

 _"Sedikit lagi..."_

 **...**

* * *

.

.

" _..chan!"_

…

"… _tsuki-chan!"_

…

" _Satsuki-chan!"_

"H-hah?"

" _Kok_ hah _… Kamu kok diemin Kaa-chan pas lagi nelpon?"_

"Aduh, maaf, Kaa-chan…"

" _Melamun lagi, ya_?"

 _Bukan, mengingat sesuatu.._ "Iya, seperti itulah."

" _Aduh, jangan melamun terus, Satsuki-chan.."_

"Hehe, iya maaf, maaf."

" _Hmm.. kalau begitu, bagaimana kos-kosannya?"_

"Hahh…," Momoi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Yang dekat dengan kampus sudah penuh semua, Kaa-chan. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku mendapat tempat kos yang agak lumayan jauh. Lagipula, ini sudah satu bulan, aku tidak ingin menumpang terus di tempat kosnya Micchan.."

Dari _handphone_ nya, Momoi mendengar helaan nafas dari ibunya yang pelan lalu berkata, " _Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi, bagaimana tempatnya? Nyamankah?"_

"Hmm," Momoi menatapi kamarnya untuk sesaat dan menyadari bahwa semuanya serba _hemat_. Televisi dan tempat tidur yang dapat disimpan di lemari, dan meja belajar yang minimalis, beserta kamar mandinya yang menurutnya tidak cukup besar tetapi juga tidak kecil atau dalam kata lain _pas_. Momoi tidak bisa menyalahkan begitu banyak, karena menurutnya kamar tersebut cukup menarik.

"Lumayan, kok, Kaa-chan. Lagipula, biayanya juga tidak besar, jadi aku bisa menghemat banyak."

" _Oh, begitu..,"_ dari suaranya di ujung telepon, Momoi tahu bahwa ibunya sangat khawatir sampai-sampai ia tidak berani untuk menutup telepon. Bagi ibunya, menutup telepon saat itu rasanya seperti melepas Momoi darinya. Masih dengan kekhawatiran, ibunya bertanya lagi, " _Tapi bagaimana lokasinya? Tidak ada yang_ aneh-aneh _kan?"_

Momoi tertawa pelan, "Tidak, Kaa-chan. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja."

" _Dosennya galak tidak? Lalu tugas-tugasmu bagaimana? Jangan sampai larut malam, lho! Makannya yang teratur, jangan sampai telat atau nggak makan sama sekali! Kalau ngabarin Kaa-chan yang sering-sering, ya—"_

"Aduh, Kaa-chan… ngomongnya satu-satu, dong."

" _Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Putri Kaa-chan satu-satunya harus jauh dari Kaa-chan_ … _"_

Momoi tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum. Jujur saja, dia pun cukup merasa demikian. Jauh dari rumah memang hal yang baru baginya, tetapi dia merasa tidak sabar untuk memasuki dunia yang baru ini. Setelah apa yang dilaluinya… ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

"Kan aku masih bisa kembali ketika liburan," kata Momoi berusaha menghibur ibunya.

" _Kapan liburnya?_ "

"Aduh, Kaa-chan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Cuaca hari ini adalah cerah, cerah, cerah! Cuaca yang sangat bagus bagi Anda untuk beraktivitas di pagi hari. Namun, jangan lupa untuk membawa payung untuk berteduh, ya!"_

Setelah mendengar prakiraan cuaca dari radio, Momoi langsung menggantinya ke pemutar MP3nya. Dengan cuaca cerah seperti itu, Momoi merasa ia bisa bersantai sedikit sambil berjalan ke kampus. Sambil mendengarkan musik, Momoi mengeluarkan notes kecil yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Notes itu adalah hasil ringkasan akan mata kuliah wajibnya, jadi ia setidaknya ia harus bisa menguasainya supaya ia bisa lulus. Karena kalau tidak lulus, berarti ia harus mengorbankan liburannya itu untuk mengulang.. _Hah…_

Momoi kembali membaca notes itu sambil mendengarkan musik. Yah, musik membantunya untuk tetap fokus. Saking fokusnya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

 _Tuk, tuk_ , Momoi merasakan sebuah ketukan halus di bahu bagian kanannya, membuatnya cukup terkejut dan menoleh. Ternyata, "A-Akashi-kun!"

Pemuda bernama Akashi itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arah telinganya. Momoi hanya memandangnya kebingungan sebelum melihat Akashi yang kelihatannya seperti tertawa. Lalu ia melihat kedua tangannya bergerak menuju ke kedua sisi kepalanya—lebih tepatnya, di mana telinganya berada. Kemudian Momoi sadar bahwa pemuda itu meraih kedua _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Jangan terlalu sering mendengarkan _earphone_ ketika lagi jalan," kata Akashi sambil melipat _earphone_ tersebut dengan rapi lalu memberikannya pada Momoi. "Gimana kalau ada yang memanggilmu? Nanti disangka pura-pura tidak dengar."

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Momoi.

"Iya, untungnya baru aku saja," jawab Akashi. "Tapi lucu juga melihatmu bergumam-gumam sambil mendengarkan musik. Seakan-akan kau ada di duniamu sendiri."

Momoi memasukkan _earphone_ nya k etas lalu berkata, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Musik justru membuatku fokus kalau sedang belajar."

"Hm? Belajar? Ada kuis?"

"Oh, bukan,bukan," Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Hanya saja aku ingin benar-benar menguasi mata kuliah ini karena memang wajib dan SKSnya cukup besar sekali, hehehe… Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan liburanku hanya untuk mengulang."

"Begitu. Memangnya mata kuliah wajibnya yang mana?" tanya Akashi. Momoi lalu menyerahkan notesnya kepada Akashi.

"Oh yang ini," kata Akashi kemudian sambil tersenyum. "Tenang, kok, kau tidak perlu menghapal semua materinya. Pelajari saja konsepnya, karena dosennya akan lebih sering memberikan studi kasus di ujian nanti."

Momoi membelalakkan matanya terkejut, "Be-benarkah?"

Akashi memberikan notes itu kembali ke Momoi lalu berkata, "Iya, benar, kok."

" _Waah_ , ini jadi sangat memudahkanku!" seru Momoi senang karena ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak mengenai mata kuliah wajibnya itu. _Tapi, Akashi-kun kok bisa tahu, ya?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun bisa tahu dari mana?" tanya Momoi karena penasaran.

"Tahu apa?" Aduh, pemuda ini malah _nanya_ balik.

"Tentang tadi. Bukannya Akashi-kun sama-sama mahasiswa baru sepertiku di Fakultas Ekonomi?" tak hanya pertanyaan itu, Momoi lalu menyadari hal lainnya, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga jarang melihat Akashi-kun di kelas-kelas yang kulewati. Kamu benar-benar mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi, kan?"

.

.

"…Itu…"

"?"

"…Itu pertanyaan yang cukup konyol, Momoi. Kalau aku bukan mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi, kenapa kamu bisa terus berjumpa denganku?"

"K-Konyol?!" Momoi kaget dengan ungkapan Akashi terhadapnya, tetapi karena melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang terlihat _geli_ , Momoi tahu bahwa pemuda itu hanya bermain-main dengannya. Ingin sekali ia kesal terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi ia sangat ingin bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa mungkin kita beda jurusan?" tanya Momoi. "Tapi kan kita harusnya masih bisa tetap ketemu."

"Nggak, kok. Jurusanku sama denganmu."

"He? Manajemen juga?" Momoi tambah bingung lagi. _Lalu, kenapa…_

"Hmm, gimana ya…," Akashi memainkan jemarinya di tas rangkulnya. "Kalau aku jawab, nanti bisa-bisa kau marah padaku."

"Marah?" Entah kenapa pemuda itu selalu membuat Momoi kebingungan. "Nggak, deh, nggak bakal marah. Lagipula, aku kan belum tahu jawabannya."

"Hmm, benar ya?"

"Iya iya!"

"…Sebenarnya, aku lulus lebih cepat darimu, dari yang lain juga," jawab Akashi. "Di Rakuzan, aku ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi…," Akashi tidak mendapati satu pun komentar dari Momoi, "Jadi sekarang aku di awal-awal semester tiga."

"Oh, begitu," kata Momoi. "Aku kira apa… Kenapa kamu kira aku bakal marah?"

"…Karena aku tidak pernah menghubungimu ataupun yang lain mengenai hal ini."

Momoi terdiam lalu berkata, "Pasti ada alasannya, kan… kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya. Aku tahu kalau kau punya alasan, Akashi-kun. Sama seperti _saat itu_ …"

"Saat itu?" Akashi mulai bertanya-tanya apa maksud Momoi dengan _saat itu_. Namun, sebuah ingatan akan _saat itu_ melintas di kepalanya.

"Oh… _saat itu_."

"Akashi-kun pernah bilang kalau ingin cepat-cepat bekerja. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa, tetapi aku yakin ada alasannya mengapa Akashi-kun ingin seperti itu. Kalau melihat dari keluarga Akashi-kun sendiri, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti…"

Momoi lalu menambahkan, "Tetapi, pasti lebih dari itu… jadi, aku menghargai keputusanmu, Akashi-kun."

Kini giliran Akashi yang terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Hah?!" Momoi cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Akashi tersebut sampai membuat pemuda itu tertawa._

" _Ekspresimu itu_ priceless _banget, Momoi."_

" _Tu-tunggu… kenapa tiba-tiba—"_

" _Yah, begitulah," kata Akashi. "Karena begitu."_

"… _Haah?" kata Momoi pelan._

" _Ngomong-ngomong," Akashi mengecek_ handphone _nya. "Aku harus ke bandara, kembali ke Kyoto sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini."_

" _Haah?!" kali ini Momoi mengatakannya sedikit lebih keras._

" _Kenapa banyak sekali '_ hah'- _nya?"_

" _So-soalnya, dari tadi Akashi-kun bikin kejutan tak terduga terus. Nggak hanya itu, juga bikin aku bingung."_

" _Haha, masa, sih?" Akashi lalu bertanya, "Tapi yang kukatakan_ tadi _tidak membingungkan, kan?"_

"… _Tidak.."_

" _Kalau begitu aku tidak terus-terusan membuatmu bingung, kan?" tanya Akashi lagi sambil tersenyum._

"… _Iya, sih," jawab Momoi mengalah. "Kamu yakin mau pergi sekarang? Tidak ingin pamit dengan yang lain dulu?"_

" _Aku justru akan merusak suasana mereka kalau begitu," kata Akashi. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih."_

"… _," Momoi cukup terkejut mendengar Akashi berkata seperti itu tetapi ia lalu berkata, "Ta-tapi, aku dan yang lain sudah merencanakan sebuah pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu, Akashi-kun… Karena kemarin saat kamu ulang tahun, kamu masih belum bisa kemari, jadi…"_

"…" _, Akashi kini yang terdiam. "…Sepertinya aku justru membuatmu sedih, ya?" tanya Akashi pelan._

" _Ti-tidak, kok! Justru aku kira awalnya Akashi-kun bakal sedih karena mengira kami tidak ingat," mendengar itu, Akashi tertawa pelan._

" _Ulang tahunku sih tidak apa-apa," kata Akashi. "Aku sudah cukup mendapat banyak hal dari ulang tahunku sebelumnya dari kalian, kurasa itu sudah cukup."_

" _Begitu ya," gumam Momoi._

" _Tapi, terima kasih."_

" _Ah, i-iya," Momoi mengangguk._

" _Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa ikut sampai akhir," gumam Akashi._

" _I-iya, tidak apa-apa."_

" _Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu."_

" _Iya, hati-hati, Akashi-kun."_

 _Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dan pergi menjauh dari Momoi. Namun, entah kenapa, Momoi tidak tahu…_

 _Mengapa melihatnya pergi…_

 _Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang dirasakannya sebelumnya?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N** : akhirnya update juga chapter 3 nyaa~

Terima kasih para author/reader yang udah baca :') plz leave a review kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan dll.

Sampai ketemu di chap.3 ;)


End file.
